Forum:Future Pages
This Thread is to discuss pages you think we will need for this wiki, what they should contain, where they should link, how they are structured, and so on. If you want to suggest a new page, create paragraph with a Heading 2 title that spells the name of the page. If you want to make a suggestion to a future page already discussed here, or announce that you plan to write this article, leave a comment below the page's paragraph. Remember to leave your signature below your comments. Fridi San (talk) 21:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Receiver This should be the main page to Category:Receivers, explaining how they are basic weapon types that can be customized (unlike Premades). It should then list all receivers with unlock level and permanent price. I think there are also some Receivers still missing, so those pages are needed, too. Some existing Receiver pages may need a workover as well. Make sure to keep Retribution and Tango Down info in separate paragraphs if the weapon appears in both games. Fridi San (talk) 21:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) DONE Fridi San (talk) 19:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Tactical Gear This should be the main page to Category:Tactical Gear, listing all of its articles and giving an overview of unlock levels and prices. The items' pages should link back to this main page of the category. Fridi San (talk) 21:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Premade Weapon This should be the main page to Category:Premade. For convenience, it should have the following pages as redirects: Premade, Premades, Premade Weapons. The page should explain the mechanics of those weapons, how you cannot exchange parts and have to purchase with Zen, but how it lets you shortcut lvl requirements and can grant you permanent access to special ammunition. I'm not sure if this should list all Premades, as it could become a tedious task keeping up with the Marketplace. When the page is done the pages of those Premades should also link back here. Fridi San (talk) 21:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) DONE Fridi San (talk) 21:53, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Forums Category:Community Upper Body Armor I've set this page up a while ago but it is still a stub. It should be structured like Lower Body Armor. I think the category is almost complete, only the default Chest you have upon starting the game is missing. All of those armors should link back here. Fridi San (talk) 21:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Nuken If there is an official trailer on youtube, we could embed that. And a few sentences to describe the general setting, link back to Siege, that is probably all we need for starters. Fridi San (talk) 21:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Stats I think we could start off by creating stubs like Run, Damage, Scope In etc where we copy the mouse-over text that you get in-game. Or we do one page named Blacklight: Retribution Stats where they are all listed. Or both ;) Fridi San (talk) 21:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC)